Skin-Changer, Heart taker
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: A-7707 is a skin-changer from Azog's underground war breeding program. Born for war. But when she meets a young dwarf cub, she remembers that there is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for. Gore and character death. possible fluff in later chapters.


Azog slapped the large black wolf on the snout, sending her skidding across the ice. The wargs circled her and Azog turned back to his army.

The wargs surrounded her and shrank back as she stood shakily, a cut running across her nose. The wolf growled, but sat as Azog pulled on a chain attached to the thick metal collar around her neck.

He pulled the chain up so the wolf was choking.

" **You are an alpha skin-changer. You will lead my Wargs whether you like it or not. They listen to you and you take orders from me."**

He dropped the chain and watched as the wolf gasped for air and couched. He heard the sound of goat hooves and undid her chain.

" **You are the captain of the wargs. Lead them to victory and you will be rewarded-"**

He put a special helmet on her head and clicked it onto her collar. He leaned his scarred face close to her ear.

" **-with dwarf flesh."**

00.00

The black wolf crouched in the shadows, her eyes glinting underneath the metal helmet. She was hunting a young dwarf, she could smell the fear radiating off him. But she held back. It had been a long time since she was human. But she could still feel emotions.

He wasn't scared for himself, but what he could lose that day. And he was not afraid to die. Just as long as he did it for a good cause.

The alpha saw so much of herself in the dwarf cub. And for that reason, she hesitated. The orc on top of her dug his metal boots into her sides. She snarled in pain and shook him off.

He ran toward the dwarf cub and the brave thing countered his attack with his swords. With a howl that wrenched the air, the black wolf hurled herself at the orc and clamped her jaws firmly around his neck.

She pulled the orc off the cub and threw him into a wall. He got up again and grabbed at the metal collar around her neck. She clawed at him and ended up tearing her helmet off and throwing it off the cliff along with the orc.

Slowly, she approached the dwarf. He was slightly stunned and he had a shallow cut on his arm, but he would heal. He tried to scramble away when he saw her coming towards him but soon realised that she was waiting for him for come to her.

Reaching out his hand, the wolf licked it and he laughed. Laying down so he could clamber onto her back, the wolf looked up at him with amber eyes.

FIli crawled onto the shaggy fur of her back and looped his hands into the metal band around her neck. He read the inscription on the back of the collar.

A-7707.

"Azog has seven thousand of you guys?"

The wolf let out some kind of a chuckle and bounded off into a dark tunnel. Fili clung to her back, knotting his hands in her fur. Lights suddenly flicked on in the ruins and the wolf slipped Fili off her back, keeping him behind her as she crouched in a defencive position.

More lights lit up up the tunnels around them. Fili put pressure on his injured leg and whimpered slightly.

"We're trapped."

00.00

"It's a trap! Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!"

Thorin turned from the ruin and turned back when heard a orc horn.

He saw Azog dragging a bloodied Fili behind him and holding a chain attached to a large black wolf.

" **This one dies first. Then the brother, then you Oakenshield. You will die last."**

Fili opened his eyes and they opened when they saw Thorin and Dwalin below him.  
"NO! RUN!"

A-7707 heard a roar and saw a large bear jumping off an eagle.

She recognised it from a long time ago and she looked up with hope. Up from the ruins she could see the bear swinging at the goblins, taking down whole lines of the army with one blow.

This lit a spark in her and she realised, she wasn't an animal. She was a human too. She had a life. She had a right. And she was going to fight for it.

She struggled to her feet weakly and let out a howl. Azog looked behind him and tugged sharply at the chain, causing a yelp to mingle with the howl. But she kept howling, and all the wargs that heard it kicked off their riders.

Azog growled and hit the wolf across her face again. She fell to the floor and Azog held the struggling dwarf cub up by the scruff of his neck. A-7707 threw her weak body at the pale orc, making him topple over and drop the dwarf.

Grabbing the cub, she jumped off the side of the ruin and laid the dwarf at his family's feet. Thorin stared, dumbfounded. Then an arrow stuck her in the side.

"KILI!"

A-7707 keeled over. Kili stood behind her, bow drawn. With her last strength she transformed. A woman laid on the ice, her dark hair spreading across the ice along with the blood from an arrow wound in her leg.

Kili looked with horror at himself, his weak brother and the dying woman in front of him.

"What did I do?"

~00.00~

This is a prompt driven story from a prompt that said;

Imagine being a skin-changer and saving Fili at the last moment, only to be shot by Kili.

I might continue this, MIGHT. Because it just feels wrong to have Kili kill the person who saved his brother.


End file.
